


Dear Hilary

by obscure_rainbows



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade G-Revolution, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscure_rainbows/pseuds/obscure_rainbows
Summary: Tyson: Maxie! How do I tell her this?! I'm a bundle of nerves right now! And-and it-it's-Max: Quit stuttering, Ty! Just walk up to her! You don't wanna upset on her birthday, do you?Tyson: The challenge here is I can't open myfuckingmouth so-Max: So, you wanna give up?Tyson: No. I can't speak. So I'm gonna write it down!Max: Ah, big brains, pal!
Relationships: Kinomiya Takao | Tyson Granger/Tachibana Hiromi | Hilary Tachibana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Dear Hilary

Dear Hilary,  
You’re so beautiful. You’re smile with your glistening brown eyes always give me chills. Damn it! You distract me so much during matches! I’ve been an ass to you with that derogatory attitude of mine. Well, I’m still one. But what can I do? I can’t take my eyes of your charm. Despite all the doldrums, the fights, the bickers, the comments, you stick with me through thick and thin. Your cooking - not very tasty, still opens my heart up, because I’m a sweet person (well not really), not sober. You’re so cute when you get angry, you know. Like Daichi says, you’re scary, I think otherwise. Like he calls you a grandma, well, grandmas can be sweet! Joking! You’re young as ever. I wish, I was gutsy enough to approach you and keep you in my arms. But, I don’t know how to approach you. You’re my weakness, and I’m going to get past it. 

Yours sincerely, Tyson Granger.


End file.
